


The World Is No Longer Mysterious

by gaialux



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/M, Heaven, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: Dean doesn’t know what to expect when he shows up at his brother’s door in Stanford but it isn’t this.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 36
Collections: Supernatural Spring Fling 2020





	The World Is No Longer Mysterious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GiGiS89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiGiS89/gifts).



Dean doesn’t know what to expect when he shows up at his brother’s door in Stanford but it isn’t this.  
  
The tall, blonde ( _hot_ ) chick standing there in smurf pjs and eyes squinted to the sun.   
  
“Dean?”  
  
 _How does she know my name?_ Dean goes to say, but then someone even taller ( _hotter_ ) comes up behind her and Dean’s words evaporate like water in the hot California air. It’s only been six months but it feels like six lifetimes.  
  
“Dean?” Repeated. This time the word is from Sam. He comes around beside the woman and reaches out his hand. Before Dean can grasp it, it’s fallen back to Sam’s side like a regret.  
  
Dean summons up all the courage inside him to say, “Can I come in?”  
  
Hesitantly they move apart and Dean can see into a short hallway with art lining both sides of the walls and a rug down the centre. It’s homey and a lump catches in Dean’s throat.   
  
“Come on in,” the woman says. She presses a hand to the small of Dean’s back and guides them into a tiny and tidy kitchen with a round, blue table. It even had sunflowers in a vase. It looks intimately familiar but Dean can’t place where. “I’m Jess. I have class soon, but...are you sticking around?”  
  
Dean gives what he hopes is a subtle glance and raise of his eyebrows to Sam. Sam’s gaze is too blank to mean anything and Dean wants to ask him if he can stay ( _forever_ ).   
  
“I was hoping you might invite me to dinner.” Dean attempts to crack a joking smile but it falters at the edges. Sam must catch it; Dean hopes Jess doesn’t.  
  
“Of course!” Jess says. She bustles around the kitchen, grabbing a bag and thermos — and when did she change clothes? The smell of coffee floats through the air. “Sorry it’s only pizza — I’ll pick it up on my way home.”  
  
“Pizza’s great,” Dean says.   
  
Sam says nothing. Jess gives him a peck on the lips and something inside Dean _tugs_. He pushes it down and waits as Jess disappears down the hall and he hears the door snick shut.   
  
“How does she know me?” Dean asks. Sam sets a coffee — black, three sugars — in front of him seemingly miraculously. Sam served it scalding; remembered the way Dean likes it.   
  
“What?” Sam asks. He’s not facing Dean, instead busying himself at the sink. Dean waits him out. “Jess?”  
  
“She said my name,” Dean says. “I’ve never met this chick before and suddenly she knows my name and that I’m your brother?”  
  
“She’s my girlfriend,” Sam says. He shuts off the water and slowly moves to the dish towel to dry his hands. “I tell her about my life.”  
  
Dean gives a dry laugh. “So you’re planning to tell her about Dad? About our life? About _us_?”  
  
Those words are enough to make Sam turn. He takes Dean in. “Of course I have.”  
  
That sends Dean reeling. “ _What?_ How?”  
  
Sam looks confused, now. Not annoyed or like he’s trying to hide. The front door opens and closes again. Dean looks over his shoulder at Jess, is about to ask if she forgot something, but his breath catches. She’s dressed in a white nightgown Dean _knows_. Only this time it’s clean and crisp and without any blood.   
  
“We’re in heaven, aren’t we?”  
  
Jessica’s smile is sunshine. “Yes, Dean, we are. And it’s about time you joined us.”  
  
*  
  
Sam’s body is exactly as Dean always remembered. Lean and strong but with a softness underneath Dean can coax out with precise touches and kisses.   
  
Jess’s is brand new but somehow imprinted on Dean’s hands. Her back arches into him as his fingers slip inside and draw moans of pleasure from her mouth.   
  
All three of them are together. This strange, impossible sensation that isn’t true memory but has to be _something_.   
  
_Soulmates_.   
  
It has to be. Dean always knew he and Sam were connected beyond all rhyme and reason, but here is Jess and she completes the triad perfectly.  
  
Together. An eternity in Heaven.  
  
This is perfection.


End file.
